SwitchBlade: The Untold Story
by SpyroAndCynderFan48
Summary: This is a story based on the life of my OC's Shifter and Alexandra see through their eyes as they take you on a journey filled with adventure and tragedy, many hardships will hit them hard. Best be on your guard, will they find whoever killed their parents and bring light and peace to the world or risk it all? Only 1-5 chapters.


A/N: Hey guys, SpyroAndCynderFan48 here, I want to know what you guys think of the story, so read and review, thank-you and enjoy!

SwitchBlade:The Untold Story

Chapter 1:Peaceful Nights

North Of Warfang Arcane Village Shifter SwitchBlade 2015,June,15th (Year of the Guardians)

Shifters P.O.V

It was all so unnatural to me, It was as if it was like yesterday. Me and my family were growing up, I was about 15-16 years old when I was allowed out on my own. It was a first for me, let me tell you about myself. Oh, where do I start?

My name is Shifter SwitchBlade, I live in a fairly big village, the village of Arcane, it is about 20 miles north of the Dragon City of Warfang. How do I know Warfang? Good question, I have visited there many times and I tell you it is a gorgeous city. The moles have built this fairly large city, to honor their friendship with the dragons. But I won t get into very much detail with the city.

Anyways, my time is spent most of the day either reading books about our village or the entire realms, writing books, learning new combat moves and tactics in a sparring with my friends, or my favorite thing most dear to me: Flying!

Anyways I m off topic. I ll tell you about my very small family of three, first is my father his name is Typhoon SwitchBlade, 38 years of age and he is a poison green dragon, very muscular and has a knack for being very protective of his family. Then comes my mother, her name is Electra SwitchBlade, 36 years of age she always was the one who stuck up for me when ever father scolded me so eventually me and my dad made up, we are now best buddies.

My mother however, before she fell in love with Typhoon was named Electra Current. She might sound like a name for a female electric dragon but really her main element was Fear, so that made her a Red Fear dragon. Weird right? Well now it s down to me, don t make me explain my name again,but I will give you my attributes and elements out. I have Jet black scales like the Queen of Darkness, the former terror of the skies herself Cynder. Man how my parents always disliked that name whenever her name was mentioned, my parents would hurl unnecessary jokes about her. But whenever the purple dragon of legend s name popped up they held his name up in high , My spikes and crest that run all the way from the top of my forehead then down to my tail are silver, including my horns that are almost in comparison with the legendary dragon Spyros that curve. I have an orange underbelly and razor sharp silver talons, to finish me all off I have emerald green eyes that are the same colors as the black serpent herself. And to finish me all off I have a sword that is the same weapon they use in this movie called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that one turtle with the red mask, yeah that s it! I have the exact same sword. Pretty deadly too! But I have not mentioned before that I was gifted with poison and fear, not only that but something very unusual happened my normally black scales went from black to the very whitest white you could think of at that very moment I opened my mouth then WHOOSH!, a beam of light shot out of my mouth, pretty cool eh? Anyways, there are about 1500 dragons living in this village all dragons of all the different elements, or like the colors of the rainbow!

But my father and mother watched my new-found power and told me to not use it, because we were outside and all, to not use it unsupervised because apparently it s very powerful and can kill anything or anyone, that new-found power is called convexity. My other power, I did not know about until I shut my eyes and when I opened them again everything froze. I then realized that I had the ability to use time control or Dragon Time as we dragons called it. When I closed my eyes and opened them one more time everything was back to normal. This power I did not tell anyone about. I was about to go venture out and fly to the falls namely Twilight Falls, but my Mother said to me Shifter, you have to stay here for now it s too dangerous to fly to the Falls . But Mom, it s not like I will be going out and spending the night there. I said being true to my word with complete honesty in my voice.

Shifter, no it s too risky for you and you might get hurt, let alone get killed! My Father Typhoon said. He did not want to take anymore chances with me getting hurt. I m not in the mood to argue with them to tell you why. Shifter, go on inside and get ready for supper.

Ok. I said because supper is my favorite meal of the day. I live in a nice brick house with a nice interior, A living room and open concept dining room with a fireplace if we ever need heat in the house, with nice cushions to sit on, while we are eating. I was going to the washroom to get myself cleaned up. After I tidied myself up, guess what was our stone stove? Deer! How I love deer they are very gentle creatures up close but once you start moving they take off so then we would have to chase after it and kill it. Eh, well a dragons gotta eat, so if you don t catch a deer in time, well you ll have no meat or supper.

After we were all done eating, I ran straight to my room, I have to tell you I could never have picked the size and color of this room myself. It is a medium sized room, with two French doors that swing open and a nice semi-circle window. The color I chose was well black, because it blends in with my scales so whenever any intruder or stranger tries to find me I am hidden, but only when it is dark out. Man, I need to get some sleep, I am so tired, I thought to myself. So I closed my eyes and went straight to sleep.

SwitchBlade:The Untold Story

Chapter 2: The Journey Awaits

North-East Of Warfang 5 Miles from Arcane Village Drasomada Village Alexandra Nemascu 2015,June,16th (Year of the Guardians)

Alexandra s P.O.V

It s like this little undeclared war never happened, we never even seen the looks or sounds of a war near us. I know the stories my mom used to tell me of the once legendary dragon who goes by the name Spyro, along with his companion who used to be the terror of the skies, yes I am referring to Cynder. I never liked her and probably one day meet her face to face in real life. I m one of those dragons who is all tough and doesn t care what anyone else says, unless it is protecting my family. Oh, by the way my name is Alexandra Nemascu, I m not Russian,no I m actually French-Canadian. I ll tell you about my family a little bit later.

I ll start with telling you what I like to do on my own time: sparring with either my parents or other dragons around my village, I like to fish, and hunt for deer or any medium sized animals, speaking of medium sized animals I ve befriended a dog, a German Shepherd the original tan and black kind. His name is Riley, Ironic right?

Anyways, that s getting off topic. I m going tell you about my family of three: First is my father his name is Mobius Nemascu his scales are like zebra print but in blue and silver, 24 years of age, his breath is not of this world he has gun magic, he is a military officer for Warfang, a captain if you could say that. His tail-blade is shaped like a scythe. He has a Russian Accent.

Next is my mother the most beautiful dragoness you could ever believe, she has a nice personality, a feminine curvatous body, her scales are top of the line, turquoise blue. Talons are custom painted not like a car being Custom painted but are silver with red and yellow flames on the tips of her talons. Her tail-blade has metallic silver and gold along with bronze flakes, well pretty much her whole body is covered with those flakes. Her tail-blade is like the end of a car-key, awkward but still pretty neat. Her name just blows everyone away, she also has a Russian type accent, her name is Esponia Nemascu.  
As for me well I m not going to mention my name because I already did. I m not going to say anything more. My adventure begins now.

Mom, Dad, I m going out for a bit to fly. I said, hoping my parents would understand.  
Because really you could never be careful these days. It s always if you see an enemy run! Alright, but remember your mother and I have plans to spar with you again. Mobius said. My father was understanding even though I can make my own plans, I m old enough I can stay out as long as I want. But on the other hand I do have my commitments, and that was one of them.

Thank-you, I will be back soon. I said, I unfolded my wings and took off, flying to the middle of nowhere, funny because I had always planned ahead what I was going to do, oh well.I had no idea where I was going but I had the feeling I knew I was heading for trouble. And I doubt i ll make it back alive.

SwitchBlade:The Untold Story

Chapter 3: Let s Face It Your Dead!

East of Drasomada Village 6 Miles Away from Drasomada Village Avalar Valley Alexandra Nemascu 2015,July,1st

I realized that , it s not June anymore IT S JULY!  
I ve been gone for more than 2 weeks and that s not good, my parents must be worried sick about me! Man am I gonna get a mouthful when I get back home. *sigh* This is such a beautiful place. Avalar Valley, home of the cheetah villagers and warriors, Mom used to tell me of this place and I wasn t allowed to go because apparently evil things still lurk around here like ape ghosts and elite members of Malefors forces. If I were to get caught up in a battle I would have to run, but maybe I won t have to, I m 16 and I can do whatever the hell I want to.

No one can say don t do this or don t do that. If I fight I ll fight to the death. I was on my way to a lone oak or was it a maple tree? I don t know let s just go with a Maple tree. I was just settling down when grublins three of them showed up, how I hated those things! They seen me however, camouflage is not my forte, so I started to roar at them, the cheetah s heard me roar and came to see what was going on. They then realized I was into some very deep trouble. So they came to my rescue. They fought the three grublins that were about to kill me. I m just saying because I never noticed what death looked like or even feels like. I hope I don t experience it first hand, that would be the end of me! Let s face it I m dead!

Then two out of the six that came to my rescue walked right up to me. One of them asked Are you alright? The cheetah was obviously a lighter orange than his partner, he had a reddish-orange cloak and had green eyes- wait a minute, It s you! I cry out. The mighty cheetah warrior Hunter of Avalar! And yes I m alright thank-you for asking!

Well young dragoness, what is your name? Hunter asked, hoping for a straight answer.  
I try my best not to answer because if they found out where I m from they would mostly want to think of me as an outsider and not allowed back in the valley. A minute or two went by then I answered.

My name is Alexandra Nemascu, I hail from the village of Drasomada perhaps you ve heard of it? I said. Hunter was deep in thought. Hmm, Yes I have heard of that village it s about 6 miles away from here, wait why d you come all the way here? Hunter asked.

I had to look for an answer that they d be reasonable at least to try to figure out why I m here.  
Well to answer your question Hunter, the reason why I came here was to have some freedom in flying, to explore new places that I was never allowed to go to. Parents make the rules, I hate rules. I said, matter-of-factly.

I see, well why don t you come stay with us for right now then we could make arrangements for you to be apart of our clan. Hunter said. I m sorry but I must not accept that offer, thank-you though. I said. Very well the invitation shall be left open. Hunter said.

As Hunter and the others went back to their village I heard someone say off in the distance shout, Grublins in the valley prepare your weapons! I was ready to help them since they helped me, but when I walked into the village I noticed a purple dragon along with a black dragoness. They were fighting against the grublins. After countless waves of enemies, I saw a glowing yellow light fly upwards and say I see dragons yes! We are saved, he then freaked out and said Those aren t dragons, we are all gonna die! Way to go nimrod! You finally noticed that those aren t dragons at the last possible second. Impeccable timing. They were lungs I think, not werverns. So then the purple dragon and his companion were back fighting again.

After they were all done fighting, and much arguing, Hunter and the purple dragon along side his companions were going somewhere, but I couldn t make out to where they were going to. So I made my way stealthily to where they were heading out to. When we came across a cave it had a paw print on it. Wait a minute, that s not any cave, that s a secret entrance! I thought to myself, I overheard Hunter talk to them about Warfang the Dragon that it will take them at least until daybreak if they keep going. So, that s where they are going! Let me make a mental note on that.

SwitchBlade:The Untold Story

Chapter 4: It has Begun!

South Of Avalar Valley 15 Miles from Drasomada Village Warfang The Dragon City Alexandra Nemascu 2016,July,2nd

I can t believe it I m actually inside the city of Warfang! This is incredible! Marble floors, beautifully painted halls, lots of vendors and other stuff. I still stuck to the shadows, but my scales are gold so black and gold don t mix, but followed Hunter and the purple and black dragons until they stopped. Hunter knelt down on one knee and to me it looked as if he were trying to find something. I listened as he spoke I feel vibrations in the earth,we must be getting close. Hunter said. Then the purple dragon finally spoke I ve never seen the dragon city before. His voice sounds familiar but I can t put a talon on it.

Hunter then stood up and said to the purple and black dragons It was built long ago by the moles to honor their friendship with the dragons, before Malefor dragons were quite revered. Then silence, but the black dragoness was listening intently for any disturbances. Shhh! she said. Then everyone knew she was onto something. I heard it too quickly! Hunter shouted out. So I took off following them. It was not what I was expecting. It has begun! Hunter exclaimed. I quickly figured out that Malefor was laying not only siege to Warfang but the villages too. I realized Mom, Dad! I cried out, I had to get back to my village as soon as possible. The purple and black dragons were running towards the dragon cannon to help the mole operator out. Let s just say I helped in building that dragon cannon because of all the gold my dad had invested in it to have it built to protect this city when he still was stationed here, he had to take a maternity leave of absence because of my mom having me. I m not going into too much detail because I have my own tale to tell. So with that I took off to warn my mother and father of the war that was happening. As I was flying I seen alot and I mean alot of dead bodies piled into a heap. That made me feel a little bit sick to my stomach.

Meanwhile...

I finally made it back, but my heart was telling me to not go back to my home, but at the same time I had to go back home, I needed to see if my parents were all right.  
I neared closer to my village and found that it was on fire. Oh no, MOM, DAD! I yelled, hoping they would hear me. So I kept yelling for them hoping the would come and find me. I m at my home now, so maybe that would mean they would be too. I checked all around me. I could hear screams every so often and swords being driven through flesh. I saw one of my friends lying on my doorstep in front of me, DEAD! This is not good, I thought to myself. So I moved my friend off of my doorstep and knocked on the door, surprisingly it opened for me, but no one was inside. I called out for my mom and dad.  
DON T YOU DARE HURT HER! someone shouted.

It was coming from my mom and dad s room. I crouched low to the ground hoping that no one heard me. Thank goodness no one did see me. From inside I heard someone threaten someone else. Who said I wanted to hurt her? it was not a dragon that s for sure, I came to realize it was an Elite member of Malefor s forces. And the one who shouted was my father. I m going to kill you and your precious little family. There was a mirror beside me. When I took a look at first I thought I saw a human. But when I took a second glance, and pressed my paw up against the glass I then realized it was me! Wow am I gorgeous or what? I then realized I had weapons strapped to the sides of my hips. The same swords I was telling you about! Ok let s try something. I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted to be. I wanted to be the exact same person in the mirror then when I opened my eyes I looked down at my paws and found five fingers on each and I had feet too instead of paws. I checked in the mirror and I touched something fuzzy. I realized that I had hair. I had a black outfit rigged with shrunikens and a pistol too, funny I think I would use the swords rather than the pistol but kept the pistol in case I needed it.  
I quietly opened the door to my mother and fathers room. Thankfully the intruder didn t see me, as he would most likely kill me first. So I stealthily made my way to the one corner of the room because the light from the fires outside were casting shadows on the walls. A perfect advantage to make a surprise attack against my foe. But as quickly as it came, I was too late. The elite guard pulled out his sword and then drove it into my fathers chest. I stopped myself from crying out and hoping no one would hear me. I was really torn up. My mother started to go into a fitful rage. NOOOOOO she screamed, You murderer, you maniac you killed my husband! The elite guard had a sadistic evil smile on his face. He laughed maniacally and what he said to my mother really pissed me off, I hope you enjoyed your last days on earth. He then sliced a clean line across my mothers throat she gurgled in her own blood. I then emerged from the shadows and had my pistol out with a silencer it was a Walther PP7. You sadistic worm, you killed my parents, but lucky for you they forgot to mention me. I said, in a low voice so only he could hear me as I aimed my pistol at the back of the guard s head The guard made a split-second decision. He turned around and just as I was about to end his life he kicked my gun upwards, right when I shot and it made a bullet go into the ceiling, so a pistol isn t going to help me here. My swords will help me get rid of this pest. We had a little skirmish but after about 5 minutes I had won against him. So this is what it looks like when people are dying or already dead? MOM!, MOM!, MOM! I screamed, I was terrified I didn t know what to do. I took my mothers head in my arms she was a bit surprised when she saw a human but then my voice gave a recognition that it was me. I m sorry mother I tried to come as fast as I could I wanted to kill him right where he stood but I was unsure of what his move would ve been, I never want- I stopped in mid-sentence as I was trying to fight back the tears.

My mother looked at me and her used-to-be sweet voice was alot more quieter than I anticipated. Alexandra, baby I wanted him dead too, but we can never stop things, we can t undo the past what s done is done. she said. You have to understand that when we die we will all see each other again, now promise me this, that you will avenge our deaths by killing all of Malefors forces for us, even if it means your own death. I thought long and hard about what she had said. 30 seconds had past then I answered. Yes, mother I will do as you say. That s my good girl. mother said. But as quickly as it came my mother drew her last breath and fell in my arms limp. Mom? Mom? MOOOOOM! I sat there crying because my once precious family had been now taken away by that maniac that lies on the floor dead. I lost it completely I screamed at the top of my lungs then resumed to crying. I never knew it would hurt this much. I had to set fire to my once beautiful house to make a burial ground for my parents. As I was leaving an elite guard had found me and chased me down. I had to think of something fast, so I grabbed my stars and threw them at the evil being. Killed him instantly too. I now had no home or a village to go back to. About a week later I was in the middle of a freaking desert for crying out loud! I was also tired, I was hungry and thirsty too. Just as I was about to lapse into a state of unconsciousness a black silhouette appeared and descended in front of me.  
The figure didn t know what to do. So he picked me up on on his back and then about an hour into the flight I blacked out.

SwitchBlade:The Untold Story

Chapter 5: Taken Out!

North-West of Drasomada Village Arcane Village 20 miles from Warfang Shifter SwitchBlade 2016, July,4th

I had heard her mumble a few words but couldn t make out what she was saying.  
I could pick out the words "Mom and Dad and village and fire , the last one I finally figured out was killed . I would have to tell my parents about this once this dragoness woke up and would have to ask her a few questions up to 10 probably. I was about 1/2 a mile out from my village when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Oh No! I realized too late that something had been an arrow tons of them probably about 30. Looks like Malefor s forces are trying to kill me. I charged up a convexity beam and killed at least 20 out of the 30 Bowman. So I circled back around and found the last 10, I dispatched all of them with my poison breath. Ok Shifter time to get back on course.

I had landed at my house and rushed inside, I was panting like crazy! Mom, Dad! I yelled as I was gasping for breath. Yes, Shifter what is it? my mother Electra said. She gasped at the sight of seeing the dragoness on my back. Oh no! Is she dead or alive? Electra said, she was hoping for some sign of good news. Mom she is fine, but she is in an unconscious state, from the looks of it, she had been in the desert just about 5 miles from the next village closest to us. She needs food and a hell of alot of water.

Electra had many other questions regarding the dragoness but Shifter told her to wait until the dragoness had woken up. My father just walked through the door and upon greeting us his smile faded when he looked at the unconscious dragoness. Shifter who is this and why is she unconscious, and furthermore why is she in our house?

Dad, I can explain I don t know who this is and the reason why she was unconscious was because she had been in a desert for about I d say 5 hours, because she is dehydrated and she needs food, hence the reason why she is in our house. I said, I would never lie to my parents, because if I did ever lie that would be irresponsible of me on my part.

Put her on some cushions son, we will wait till she wakes up to ask her questions. Electra said.

Alright fine by me. I said. So I went and fixed up some cushions for the dragoness.  
As soon as I set her down I took a moment to gather up all her attributes. She was a gold dragoness with a black underbelly silver talons and beautiful sapphire eyes. But I noticed her tail-blade it was almost exactly like mine! So I got up and laid on our couch, while mom and dad sat on the other couch. An hour went by, and I saw the dragoness began to stir and then stopped stirring, about 5 seconds had past she opened her eyes then she groaned because her body was sore. W-Where am I? she asked groggily. How did I end up here? She then exclaimed Who are you? She tried to get up and leave, but my mother said to her Take it easy, we are not going to hurt you we just need to ask you a few questions. The gold dragoness finally gave in and said that she would stay.

Ok, first off we need to know your name. Electra said. The dragoness looked like she was deep in thought then she said. My name is Alexandra Nemascu, what s your name? Alexandra said. Electra answered her question with sincerity. My name is Electra SwitchBlade and beside me is my husband Typhoon, the one sitting across from us is Shifter he is our son. Electra explained. It s very nice to meet all of you. Alexandra said. And it s nice to meet you Alexandra. Electra replied back. So do you have a family? This shocked Alexandra, she had tears swelling in her eyes a true sign that she had lost her family. N-no, I did but not anymore. Alexandra said as she choked when she tried to talk. They were killed by an elite guard, my father was stabbed in the chest while my mother- Alexandra had stopped for a moment before continuing w-was k-killed by having been sliced open her neck with a knife. She started to cry even more. It was probably tough for her because she didn t have a family and I did. My mother got off the couch and went by Alexandra to comfort her. After about 10 minutes, my mother asked if she wanted any food and water. Alexandra said yes, because she had been in the desert without nothing to eat and drink. So guess what we had deer again, I don t mind having that again, but Alexandra didn t have any thing to eat. So after we all had our fill, my mother went onto a really tough topic, Electra asked Alexandra if she wanted to become part of our family, that if so I and my parents would watch over her and if something bad were to happen to any of us that I would have to protect my family. Alexandra was already on that, because she said that she would look after me. I m a bit surprised at that. Alexandra said also that she would be glad to be part of our family. So with that, she changed her last name from Nemascu to SwitchBlade. Having a last name that is deadly can either make someone laugh in your face or scared completely shitless, pardon me for my language, when something bothers me, nearly 95% of the time i get really upset that s when all of this happens. So I said to Alexandra Ok, Alexandra let s head out for a couple of hours to do some patrolling of the village. So she agreed and followed me to start some patrols. As we were patrolling the village we seen lots of Malefor s Forces on their way...here! Alexandra told us to land and figure out why they were coming here. Ok, why are so many enemies trying to take out our village? I asked Alexandra. I don t know brother, let me get a closer look. She said as she took off and going to spy on the guards. About 10 minutes later, she came back and the news was not what I had expected. Listen to me carefully, Shifter they are going to take everyone out in this village, the commander told them to leave no survivors. So, they sent out at least 10 to scout out the area and kill anything that moves, but what s worse those aren t just any ordinary guards they have weapons we have never seen before, and only I have seen them first hand. How? I asked, as soon as I said that, Alexandra gave a look that said trust me. She closed her eyes and started to transform into a ...human! I stood there in shock not realizing that my own adoptive sister could take on an image of a human. That s not possible, she also has a power to shape-shift! What she held in her hand was a piece of metal with a handle on the end and another piece of metal that could slide back. And had a metal tube on the end of it. This is a gun Shifter, it can kill anything or anyone depending on where the bullet hits. And then she proved her point by pointing the pistol behind her and luckily shooting a guard in the back of the head, nothing came out of the barrel and far in the distance probably at about 40 yards away. Blood had splattered on a near-by wall. And that is how I have a weapon like they do. They have AR-15 s that could kill a person or dragon in a matter of seconds.

So when all was said and done we heard a command being ordered these were not Malefor s forces, usually we would hear nothing but gibberish, but these enemies spoke English. Alright men, The dark lord Malefor wants this to be a quick and stealthy mission, you all know what to do, remember leave no survivors kill on sight those are your orders. the commander spoke. So these guys are highly trained, huh guess we ll see how good they are against another human, I thought. Alexandra had hidden herself in the shadows of some houses where I could easily see her but not to the enemies eyes.

Every so often I heard shots being fired and people shouting and screaming. I smelt blood, dragons have a very good sense of smell and can detect blood from a mile away.

Alexandra s P.O.V

As I was lining up my sights to an unsuspecting guard One snuck up behind me when I didn t notice him at all, that was when the guard said Drop your weapon! I did as he said while he was checking me out I realized his eyes locked dead on to my breasts so that is when I said, Hey pretty boy, my eyes are up here! . He looked up at me and I connected my fist with his jaw and sent him flying. So I picked up my gun just as he was about to fire, I fired at him the bullet entering through his head and out the back with a satisfying wet thump. See you in hell. I muttered.

Shifter s P.O.V

I thought I heard someone crying for help and someone else shout Don t you even think about coming any closer. I recognized that voice. I was outside of my house at the time. Dad!, Mom! I yelled hoping that they would hear me. So Alexandra heard me however and asked What s the matter? I told her the situation and said, Someone is threatening to kill my mom and dad, we must hurry. So Alexandra and I went up to my front door the house door was rigged with explosives on the other side. So Alexandra found a brick and said Let s blow this pop-sickle stand . She threw it and it hit the door and it exploded into a million pieces.

Come on Shifter we have to get to your parents. As soon as we got there, a couple shots were heard then a scream then a couple more hurried to the bedrooms and found that one was locked, that s my parent s room! When my sister kicked the door in, I found a blooded knife in the hand of one enemy, then a pistol in another guys hand, then an automatic rifle in another guys hands. They all turned around an saw us we had an advantage luckily for my tail-blade I had skewered one guy and flung him into a near-by window. Alexandra had her pistol out but that had run out of ammo. So she threw her last two stars at the second enemy and he was killed instantly. The last one fired at us so we ducked behind cover, Alexandra threw her sword at the guy with the automatic and it hit him right in the chest he stumbled back and shot at my sister but missed her by a hairs breadth. He fell down dead. I realized I was sitting in something wet, that smells like...BLOOD!  
I looked over and I broke down and started to cry out Mom? Dad? No, these were not the same guards that killed Alexandra s parents were they? Shifter those are Malefor s hired assassins they do his dirty work when he doesn t feel like killing his victims himself, they were the same assassins that killed my family. I sat there mourning the loss of my parents.

Alexandra told me to let my tears and emotions flow so I was full of rage I roared as loud as I could taking in the fact my parents were dead. Til this moment on I am going to bottle all my emotions up until one day I will blow up at the ones who dare defy my parents. It was not supposed to be like this. It was a diversion, someone must ve snuck into our house without us knowing. I said. I was enraged. Come one, Alexandra let s teach these bastards a lesson. So we went out and sure enough, I though I d never see the day when out of nowhere a purple and black blur whizzed past us and was attacking the enemy. I knew who It was, Spyro and Cynder. They probably heard there was a battle taking place here. I heard that they defeated the destroyer about half an hour ago and were coming to aid us in this fight. It was getting to be about evening when the battle was done. I saw with my own eyes Spyro and Cynder take off back to Warfang. Well for all of us including Spyro and Cynder our war has just begun. Me and Alexandra took Flight to Warfang, that was going to be our new home.

Meanwhile...

(In the mere future)

I was about to fly over Warfang when I noticed Spyro and Cynder along with another dragon, a red one, they were all going to go take a well deserved rest.

Interesting,, I will need keep a close eye on those three. I said, So I took off flying into a deeper part of the city trying not to be seen by any of them, I will reveal myself when the time is right. The next morning I woke up Alexandra was nowhere to be found. So I kept on searching for her, lucky for me a couple of years later, hence the sarcasm in my voice. I came to realize it had been a while. And I had introduced my self to Spyro and Cynder. Alexandra however she is now 18 years old, so am I, her attitude has changed.

She kept it all bottled up inside to she snaps at everyone now , but I could now tell she didn t trust Spyro and Cynder at all.

When they said the word Sister she snapped just like that and the comment that she made at the end of it was really disrespectful she was talking to the dragon of legend. She also said that they had to gain her trust are you freaking kidding me? So I intervened and said to her Sis, they have a good heart, but remember what Malefor did to us? That s what got her thinking she then realized that Malefor s assassins killed her parents actually his assassins did the work but in turn he was the one responsible in the end. He was also responsible for another dragons death by a dog I think it was Alexandra s friend Riley who was dead but came back to life and killed the dragoness, her name was Julia BrightScales. Horrible scene but none as horrible as our parent s deaths. We were scarred for all eternity but she probably lived on her own. We had to chase down that maniac Malefor in the most treacherous land ever to finally kill him. I ended the war like a true hero until I lapsed into a state of unconsciousness, because Malefor hit me head on straight into my chest and it really did alot of damage to my body. I lost a lot of blood in the process which caused me to black out. A day or two later I woke up with Alexandra hovering over me. She was really happy that I was ok. I thanked Spyro and Cynder for helping me defeat Malefor So now me and Alexandra can now live in complete peace with our friends and heroes but we did lose one friend but gained lots more. This is our tale, this is our untold story. Are you up to telling yours?


End file.
